1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relates to a display and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display in which contrast is improved according to a brightness mean of an inputted video signal to display an optimal image and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control of contrast is an important element to determine the image quality of a display.
A generally used method to control the contrast of a video signal is histogram equalization.
The histogram equalization is a method in which a histogram distribution of an input image is controlled to form a predetermined shape of a histogram of an outputted image.
However, if the contrast is controlled through histogram equalization, the predetermined shape of a histogram is kept constant without regard to a change of a brightness mean of the input image, which is not sufficient to display an optimal image.